She Will Be Loved
by LadeeBear
Summary: I don't mind spending every day out in your corner in the pouring rain. [DL. somewhat of a fluffy story] Songfic based on Maroon 5's song. Oneshot.


**Title: **She Will Be Loved

**Author: **LadeeBear

**Rating: **K

**Summary & Disclaimer: **This came as somewhat of an inspiration from A Still and Quiet Conscience, when I put in Maroon 5, so I decided to write an entire songfic devoted to it. Obviously, I do not own "She Will Be Loved". And this is not angst, so you can enjoy it. It may seem angsty because of the rain and her thoughts, but don't worry. In its entirety – this story is fluff.

**Spoilers: **various episodes throughout season two

-------------------------------------------------

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Lindsay combed her curly hair into a high ponytail and proceeded into her living room, an auburn mass of waves flicking behind her head. The young woman turned on the stereo while she boiled some water for a cup of tea. While the pot was boiling, Lindsay snuck into the bathroom for a moment to wash her face. She patted her skin dry with a towel and exited the bathroom to the high-pitched whistle of her kettle. She smiled, pouring the hot water into a mug and dunking a honey chamomile vanilla tea bag into it. She curled up on the couch, feeling quite comfortable in her silky pajama bottoms. Tonight was her relaxation night, so she settled on a quiet night with a good book and good music. She heard a familiar ballad play from her stereo and quieted her thoughts and stresses long enough to drink deeply of the enriching music.

She laughed to herself. Okay, so maybe _enriching music _was taking it too far, but she did enjoy listening to Maroon 5. The young woman peered out the window and groaned. The New York night wind was relentless, signifying that a storm was fast approaching. Lindsay listened to the howling and whistling of the wind for a few undisturbed seconds before a crash of thunder derailed her train of thought.

_Oh great_, she couldn't help but think sarcastically, _here comes the storm._

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

Lindsay sighed and rubbed her temples in attempt to soothe away her stress. Was it working? She had no earthly idea. And somehow – whenever she was alone and in thought, this tended to happen – her thoughts drifted towards Danny Messer.

"Not again," Lindsay muttered to herself contemptuously. It seemed that on rainy nights and during her most reflective moments, Lindsay's thought process automatically sought out the first male companion in her life. Or was it because of something deeper than just her friendship with him? No, no, that couldn't be it…could it? A desperate sigh escaped the young woman's lips, yet she managed to smile as the chorus of the song approached.__

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Lindsay could only lean back into the comfort of her couch and wonder exactly what it would feel like to be in love. She wondered if the world looked the same, or if it was lighter somehow, with a glow like sunlight casting over all of the shadows and troubles of daily life. She shifted in her chair and pondered what it would be like to kiss someone who would whisper words of encouragement to you when you were down, or who would smile and weaken your knees, or laugh with you when you felt like crying, or cry with you until the point of laughter, to feel someone catch you in his arms and promise to never let you go. Someone to have your back – and your heart.

And, quite suddenly, Lindsay mentally kicked herself.

She was thinking of Danny again.__

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

As the words of Maroon 5 filled her apartment, Lindsay couldn't help but wonder exactly _why _she had trouble admitting her feelings for Danny. Was she scared to admit that – since she left Montana – she had fallen for someone? Lindsay ran a hand through her hair, took a sip of her tea, and stared out the window, where the steady roll of rain was creating its own music. She had fallen for Danny. That was it, cased closed, no questions asked – no changing her mind. And yet, she knew that it was hopeless. Danny could never have fallen for her. She was just a country girl, the kind that people often referred to as 'cute'. Not 'hot'. Not 'stunning'. Always 'cute'.

Was that really the type of girl that Danny Messer – notorious lab flirt – sought after? Lindsay shook her head, and sighed, dejected. How she would always get her hopes up, only to have them dashed.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Lindsay stood up to wash out her mug and continued to think about Danny. It wasn't as if the two of them had ever _tried _dating each other before. She and Danny were close – very close. She knew when he was upset, and he knew when she was tired. He knew what bugged her, and she knew what made him laugh. She knew the cocky little smirk on his face, and he knew her infectious smile. And yet, she wanted more than that. She wanted to spend her evenings like the night at Cozy's – with him, laughing, enjoying each other's company. She wanted to be in his arms – she remembered what it felt like when he carried her across a rooftop. She wanted him to chase after her like he did when Stella was in the hospital – she wanted, no, she _needed _that person to comfort her, to walk in when others walk out. She desired him, in the sense that she wanted to know everything about him and more. It sounded stupid, it sounded cliché, but she wanted to know what it felt like to _love _him.

"I think I already know what that feels like," she said to her stereo. Lindsay paused, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was her stereo echoing? She was hearing the bridge again, even though it had just played on her stereo. Moving towards her window, she realized that the sound was coming from outside. She flicked off her stereo, and opened the window, stepping cautiously out onto her fire escape. Ignoring the fact that she was getting wet and would probably catch a cold later on, she peered down to the pavement and gasped. __

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

"A little bit cheesy, Montana. I apologize," he yelled over the rain. Lindsay felt tears well up behind her eyes as she stared at the New York native on the ground. He stared up at her with head tilted slightly towards the side, as if studying her, waiting for her reaction. Lindsay's hands were still clasped, and she brought them to her mouth, unable to form a coherent response. Here, Danny Messer was serenading her. She giggled to herself. Well, he wasn't _serenading _her, but at least he was playing a song for her from his car. She was speechless. He didn't seem like the type of guy who would go out of his way to play a song for a country girl from Montana.

"Not cheesy at all!" she yelled over the rain to him. He looked up at her curiously.

"Really?" he asked.

Lindsay nodded and smiled her thousand-watt grin. "It's perfect."

Danny smiled up at her and Lindsay felt her legs weaken slightly. Oh, God. That was it. She was truly in love with the guy. Damn Danny Messer and his charm.__

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Danny motioned towards his car and then towards her. Lindsay nodded and slipped back inside of her apartment, pulling a bathrobe with her on her way downstairs. Her heart was pounding, and she found it difficult to breathe. She opened the door to her apartment building and walked over towards where Danny's car was parked. The rain was still falling, though only in a light drizzle. _One thing to be thankful for, at least_, Lindsay thought. __

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

Lindsay looked at Danny, who seemed to be quite nervous.

"So…" she began with a daring raise of her eyebrows.

"So…" he started, staring at the ground, intent on watching the tiny streams of water flow from the sidewalk into the street.

"Thank you."

Danny looked up from his staring. "For what?"

Lindsay took a deep breath and began, letting her heart talk. "Thank you for being the kind of friend that I have always needed. Thank you for being strong enough to let me know when I am wrong, and caring enough to make sure I am alright. Thank you for consoling me, for caring about me, heck – thank you for teasing me. Thank you for giving me that nickname. I love it. Thank you for making me smile, for making me laugh, for being the kind of person that I _want _to work with."

Danny's blue orbs fixed on Lindsay and she finished quietly. "Thank you for never leaving me. I needed that…I needed you…I _need _you."

Lindsay exhaled. Alright, so her charade was up. Her game of pretending was through. That was it. She let out all of her feelings, and everything was in the open, in the hands of Fate now. She stared tentatively at Danny, whose face was unreadable. Yet, in the next moment, the world began to slow down.

"I need you too, Lindsay."

And with that, he stepped forward and pulled Lindsay close to him. A girlish sigh escaped her lips as Danny kissed her gently. Ah, the fairytale kiss. That was what it was to Lindsay – the most perfect, gentle, romantic kiss. And a kiss in the rain, nonetheless. Pulling back, Danny smiled at Lindsay and the latter smiled just as brightly.

Danny took Lindsay's hand in his, and she smiled as he politely escorted her back to her apartment. But rather than coming inside, Danny stopped outside of the threshold. He took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes seriously.

"I want to make this – us – work."

Lindsay smiled and stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips on his cheek before smiling. "I know. And I do too. Goodnight Messer," she said with a smirk. Danny licked his lips and nodded, smiling as well.

"Sleep well, Montana."

As he left her apartment, Lindsay closed the door and leaned up against it, sighing with contentment.

And _that _was what a happily ever after was supposed to fee like.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

**See? It's not angsty! Just some cutesy fluff. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


End file.
